Dwareg Dwarf (3.5e Race)
Dwareg Dwarf The Dwareg dwarves are nomadic tribes that travel trough deserts on specific routes, trading mostly for necessity, although it is not unheard of for them to try and profit off their trades. It depends largely on their tribe. Each tribe has their own color, witch they wear on their shields and on scarfs. They travel in caravans and on giant lizards, that pull their caravans. Their social standing can be determined by how long and how complicated the weave in their beards are. The chief of the tribe is usually the oldest warrior in the group, and also the biggest. Knowing how to write is rare in the tribes, but not impossible. They write on rocks the name of their tribe to designate the route they follow. Physical Description The Dwaregs have hair ranging from blond to straw to dark brown color, with eyes brown or blue. They have a strong build, almost like a barrel, and are very muscular. An adult Dwareg usually has a long beard, with a more or less intricate weave. Their hair is also usually long. They have tan skins and often have blue tattoos. Origin They are ancient families of dwarves who, many generations ago, got their cities overun with goblins. Following that, they became nomads. Clothing They usually wear tan or earth colored clothing, usually made of lizard leather. They also wear scarves with the color of their tribes on it. If they are warriors, they wear a leather armor. Lands Being nomadic tribes, they have no cities or villages. They do have traveling routes and designated rest spots. They usually have one or two recall points at each edge of their traveling route across the desert. Food Acquisition and Diet They often trade for their food on their different stops, and they often eat things that can be kept for a long time including potatoes, alcohol, and live stock. If they got their food by themselves, it will usually be a lizard that died of old age, of things that can be found in the desert (example: scorpion). They always cook their meat. Dwellings They live in tents made of animal skins. Personality A usual member of the Dwareg will act very patriotic towards their own tribe, always favoring it over any other faction. As a whole, they are warlike, prefering to end their quarrels with a fight, although they understamd the principle of mercy. As individuals, diplomacy is not out of the question. They are comfortable over and under land alike, but they are afraid of water (to an extent). Most of what a Dwareg will do will be in favor of his tribe. They usually underestimate any female with a delicate build, male and female Dwareg alike, although they are not sexist. Relations They get along well with mostly any races, especially with warlike races. They dislike orcs, goblins and dragons, both because they are natural enemies and because of territorial disputes. They will often underestimate any race with a delicate build, but will not go as far as to discriminate, so as not to offend. Alignment They are usually Loyal or Chaotic Good, and are never Evil. Religion They are either atheist of worship Moradin. Language They always speak Dwarven and Common, and can speak Goblin, Orcish and Undercommon. Names Male Names: Balin, Dáin, Durin, Dwalin, Fundin, Gimli, Glóin, Kíli, Náin, Óin, Thorin Thráin, Thrór. Female Names: Artin, Bardryn, Diesa, Eldeth, Falkrunn, Gurdis, Helja, Kathra, Kristryd, Mardred, Riswynn, Torbera, Vistra. Racial Traits * +2 Constitution, –2 Charisma. * Humanoid (Dwarf): * Medium: As Medium creatures, Dwareg dwarves have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Dwareg dwarf base land speed is 20 feet. However, Dwareg dwarves can move at this speed even when wearing medium or heavy armor or when carrying a medium or heavy load (unlike other creatures, whose speed is reduced in such situations). * Low-light vision: A creature with low-light vision can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of shadowy illumination. It retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. A spellcaster with low-light vision can read a scroll as long as even the tiniest candle flame is next to her as a source of light. *Stonecunning: This ability grants a Dwareg dwarf a +2 racial bonus on Search checks to notice unusual stonework, such as sliding walls, stonework traps, new construction (even when built to match the old), unsafe stone surfaces, shaky stone ceilings, and the like. Something that isn’t stone but that is disguised as stone also counts as unusual stonework. A Dwareg dwarf who merely comes within 10 feet of unusual stonework can make a Search check as if he were actively searching, and a Dwareg dwarf can use the Search skill to find stonework traps as a rogue can. A hill dwarf can also intuit depth, sensing his approximate depth underground as naturally as a human can sense which way is up. *Weapon Familiarity: Dwareg dwarves may treat dwarven waraxes and dwarven urgroshes as martial weapons, rather than exotic weapons. *Stability: A Dwareg dwarf gains a +4 bonus on ability checks made to resist being bull rushed or tripped when standing on the ground (but not when climbing, flying, riding, or otherwise not standing firmly on the ground). *+2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison. *+2 racial bonus on saving throws against spells and spell-like effects. *+1 racial bonus on attack rolls against orcs and goblinoids. *+4 dodge bonus to Armor Class against monsters of the giant type. Any time a creature loses its Dexterity bonus (if any) to Armor Class, such as when it’s caught flat-footed, it loses its dodge bonus, too. *+2 racial bonus on Appraise checks that are related to stone or metal items. *2 racial bonus on Craft checks that are related to stone or metal. * Automatic Languages: Dwarf, Common. * Bonus Languages: Orc, Goblin, Undercommon. * Favored Class: Barbarian * Level Adjustment: +0 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race